Anthology 101
by chocoleitz
Summary: Eriol has left Tomoyo for 101 days. And now, he comes back. What would he do to make her love him again? Read in to find out.
1. Prologue

He had given her everything.

FAME

She is the most prominent wedding planner and wedding gown designer at Tokyo with her extraordinaire and revolutionary concepts of wedding.

POWER

She is the CEO of Hiragizawa Enterprises Company. With just a snap of her finger, the economy of Japan would change since the company controlled almost everything. Food, realty, clothing, medicine, gadgets and all sorts of merchandise.

LOVE

_Love?_

She is his girlfriend for 4 years. His loyal bestfriend, his supporter, his nurse, his everything.

However, when he left for England to venture on the expansion of their company, he called less. And it has been 101 days since he went there. He left her a message on her e-mail each day, but it always had the same message.

_How are you today my ivory?_

_Take of yourself always._

_Eriol_

She is getting sick of this same message. She had replied to him, 101 times!

Different answers, always the same message. She tried to call him but it's his granny secretary that keeps answering the calls.

God damn it for call divert!

She was worried if he was dead or something bad had happened to him. But he seemed fine. He saw pictures of him and videos of him in the magazines of London.

She is getting tired of him, ignoring her. Not even bothering to call her. She feels that his love for her is already faltering. But she still hopes it isn't.

She still believes that he loves him.

For she is HIS…

TOMOYO DAIDOUJI.

But it was already the 101th day, she is tired of this.

She decides to end their relationship now. She loves him, but if this will continue, she will be just hurting each day.

She packs her things, and decides to move out of his grand home.

_Walk …_

_(Teardrops falling)_

_Move…_

_(Knees getting weak)_

_Touch…_

_(Hands shaking, trying to turn the doorknob)_

_Go…_

_(Regaining her whole strength, she turns the doorknob and opens the door)_

"Where are you going my ivory?"

The blue-haired man asked her. His figure towering her, his eyes locked on her and his hands touching her face wet with tears.


	2. Chances Are

"Tomoyo. I repeat. Where. Are. You. Going." Eriol said irritably. His eyes showing his fury.

The girl being questioned gulped slowly. She had opened her mouth but no sound was heard.

With all her strength, she inaudibly spoke, "I'm moving to my new apartment." Then she tried to walk away as fast as she can. However, his iron grip prevented her from doing so.

"Why would you leave me?" The words came out from him as sharp as a needle, piercing her entire being.

Silence.

"I SAID WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME?" he shouted from across the room. The door banged in a swift motion of his hands, closing behind him.

He walked towards his bed and laid his back on the velvety bed.

The ebony haired lady spoke firmly, "Because I want to. Now, I'm in a hurry if you don't mind. My apartment is just 15 blocks away." and started to carry her things.

BANG.

A gunshot just passed beside her.

Her heart suddenly constricted.

Her knees were starting to tremble.

Her feet won't just move.

"Good thing the door is bullet proof. Or else someone passing through the doorway would be killed. Right, my ivory?" He threatened while holding his gun on his right hand.

She knew that he was a sharp shooter, known for his great accuracy and precision. When they were young, she was fond of playing the piano, while he was fond on guns.

She can hear his footsteps, slowly walking towards her.

"So you are planning to kill me?"

"Mi amor, of course not. "

"Please Eriol, let me leave, **peacefully**." With her eyes staring intently on him.

He slightly flinched with her stare.

He felt afraid, as if he will collapse if ever her dainty feet steps out of the door.

He sees her, striding, moving her legs slowly, looking at him.

He needs to do something.

_If she ever leaves,_

_My world will crumble._

_My mind will cease to function._

_My heart will be crushed into pieces. _

"Please give me a chance Tomoyo! I beseech you to have mercy on me! I beg you… " The blue haired man was kneeling, kissing her hands and weeping all at the same time.

_Why is he crying?_

_What have I done?_

_Is he afraid of losing me?_

_Will I forgive him?_

"I will do anything, everything, just tell me. My ivory…" Eriol kept on kissing her hands, trying to talk as he continues to sob.

She touches his hair, and he looks at her with puffy eyes.

"Just one chance Eriol. I'm giving you 101 days to prove to me, that WE, yes WE, are still worth it to be together. Remember, 101 days. And that will start tomorrow."

**Thank you for reading my story. I'll be completing this as soon as possible, though my thesis prevents me to. I'll be happy to see your reviews.  
Thank you to: ****Malu Daidoji, Oncinlity, BAlleRInaROse** **for their reviews and comments. Thanks!**


	3. Tips 1 and 2

Eriol was busy browsing a lot of websites when he stumbled upon an online ad:

_Planning on treating your loved one to a special date?_

"Yes, I want to treat her to a very special date or maybe even dates." He thought.

_Hoping to fix things with sweet gestures?_

"I do hope desparately."

_Will do anything to make him or her feel loved?_

"Anything! Everything! Just tell me what to do!"

_Well, this book is for you!_

_101 romantic ideas!_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Hurry and grab a copy now._

The young gentleman ordered for a copy and eagerly browsed the book.

Idea # 1: **If your partner is going away for a few days, tell her that you are worried about her so you have organized a bodyguard to look after her. Then give her a small teddy bear.**

Tomoyo was busy in preparing her things for her luncheon meeting with Time Asia at The Peninsula Tokyo, when she noticed a small teddy bear at her dresser. The teddy bear had eyes made of sapphire and diamonds and mouth made of solid gold. A letter comes with the teddybear.

_My love, this is Yojimbo. _

_While we are both busy dealing with our clients, _

_He will look after you for me._

_You can hug him when you feel lonely, kiss him when you feel happy, and squeeze him when you are mad._

_I love you. _

_Eriol._

"What can a bear made of stuffed cotton do when I am in danger? Tch." The ivory girl remarked and left the toy.

Five minutes later, after Tomoyo had left, Eriol called the head servant, Yamagata and interrogated him.

"Did she bring the toy along with her?" the anxious man asked.

"No sir. She refused to bring it." Yamagata answered.

"Hmm.. on to the next idea."

Idea # 2: **Buy a packet of glow in the dark stars and stick the stars on the roof above your bed to spell out a message such as "I Love You" When the lights go down, your message will be revealed!**

Tomoyo arrived at eleven o'clock at the Hiiragizawa mansion. She cleaned up and changed her clothes. Then she switched off the light.

"God, do I really have to sleep beside him?" she thought.

"Tomoyo, how's your day?" he asked, eyes trying to scan the lady even in the midst of darkness.

"fine. I am tired. I want to sleep." She crawled on the bed and slept beside him. However, there was an inch space between them.

"Tarot card readers believe that stars predict hope and healing, though it is gradual." Eriol started to gaze upwards at the glow-in-the-dark stars.

"They are nice stickers."

"And?..."

"They said "I love You". Very nice. Now, let me sleep."

"Do you want to sleep well my love?"

"If you will stop bugging me, maybe I can sleep very well."

"I can make you sleep like a baby."

"Oh yeah? How is that possible when you are so noisy?"

"No my love. You are going to be the one who will be noisy." He smirked and pulled her closed to him.

He licked her earlobes wetly and bit them softly. His hands traveling in other places, among her luscious twins, and tracing her lace panties. She closed her eyes trying to fight the sensation creeping on her body. She shut her eyes in effort to ignore the wild sensations building up on her. Eriol started to get on top of her and put his hands firmly on her shoulders. She thought he was just gazing at her, but to her surprise, she felt his hands tracing her inner thighs.

"Eriol stop!" She remarked as his fingers continued on roaming on her inner thighs. But the man above her would not listen. He started to remove her nightie and her pearly luscious breasts were exposed to him. The blue-haired man began to suckle, like a baby feeding on the mother for nourishment, while his other hand caressed the other breast, playing with the tout nipple.

"Oh my god… Eri-oool.." Tomoyo moaned as he began to suckle harder.

His fingers started to remove her panty from her creamy legs. He began to kiss her toes, her legs, her inner thighs and caressed her pussy.

"Eri—oool… Ahh,,," the girl moaned louder and looked at the stars. She noticed that the stars form a heart, as if Eriol wants to tell her how much he loves her. But no, she will not let him fool her again with his seductive moves. She must fight the sensation creeping unto her. She will not fall for his sweet gestures. She will fight him..

"Stop. I am begging you." The girl beneath him said seriously, causing Eriol to freeze.

"I am sorry if I went to fast. I love you Tomoyo. I… missed you so much."

Eriol went away far from her and left Tomoyo to sleep.


	4. Tips 3, 4, 5, and 6

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I am super busy working with my thesis right now so writing the story really took some time. Anyway, here it goes.. enjoy!

DAY TWO

**IDEA # 3**: On a special occasion, buy your partner eleven real red roses and one artificial red rose. Place the artificial rose in the center of the bouquet. Attach a card that says:

"I will love you until the last rose fades."

Sunlight is seeping through the window of huge bedroom, with Tomoyo who just woke up as she felt the rays of the sun touching her ivory skin. She looked beside her bed and found that Eriol had already left. She rose from the bed and walked towards the mirror. While she was combing her hair, she notice a bouquet of roses lying near her make-up kit.

She read the card that is placed on top of the bouquet, and it read, **"**I will love you until the last rose fades."

"He is a dumbass. He knows that my grandmother is a florist, and I can tell which one is fake from the real one. Let's see…" she said as she inspected the bouquet, "11 are fake, 1 is real. That guy.. grr. What a way to start my day."

The ivory haired grunted as she went to the bathroom.

After 30 minutes, a splendid Tomoyo went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

"Hi beauty,"

She looked from where the voice came from, and she saw him, smiling at her. She just ignored his smile and went to the dining table to eat pancakes.

"Did you like the roses?"

"No." she bluntly replied. She has not noticed the sadness that she had caused to Eriol as his smile was gone in an instant.

"Okay, may be tulips will be much better?" with hope, the blue-haired guy asked.

"Perhaps. Anyway, I have to get going. I have an appointment at 10 AM."

"I'll drive you to your office."

"No thanks, I can do that."

"I insist."

She looked at him with a frown, then she let out a deep sigh. "Fine. I'll get my things".

"Okay." He said and secretly read the book on his lap.

**Idea #4**: Buy the domain name of your partner's name if it is available for example .com. Create a web page containing a romantic poem and a picture of a rose. When your partner is surfing the web, casually ask whether she has ever checked to see whether her domain name is taken. Let her type it in to discover her page.

In the car, both of them neither talked to each other. Tomoyo felt uneasy with the silence so she decided to open her notebook.

"What in the hell is this." The girl cursed loudly. Then, "WHO CHANGED MY SEARCH ENGINE INTO A FUCKING AND THESE TULIPS?"

"Geez Tomoyo, why do you have to be so loud, I can hear you."

"WHY DID YOU CREATE THIS STUPID WEBSITE? AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS POEM?"

Loving you is such an easy thing to do

Forgetting you is the worst mistake to do

So let me love you, and show you,

That I am the only man who is right for you.

I love you Tomoyo.

"It's a bit lame, but I am sincere with what I said my love." He looked at her with his loving eyes.

"You should have asked me before making this site. What will the press think of me? What if the magazine writers see this site and make a gossip out of this? I do not want my reputation to be tainted."

"But I do not have the intention to ruin you in this industry, Tomoyo. I think that it would create a positive gossip, if there is such a thing. Look Tomoyo," the man was trying to explain to her as he was parking his black Maserati.

"What is it?"

"Tomoyo, this is the right time for this positive gossiping to occur. You are creating wedding gowns and you hate it when those writers comment like, "Always the wedding gown designer but never wore a wedding gown" or "Always the bridesmaid but never the bride".

She went outside of the car and began to walk towards the elevator. He soon followed her, "So I guess Tomoyo, that website will not be ruining your career."

"Whatever Mr. Wise Guy. Where are you going?" She asked him but he had already left as soon as the elevator door opened.

Tomoyo brought out her mirror to check her looks but to her surprise, she saw a note again. "In this mirror, you will see the image of the most beautiful in the world".

"That guy!" She stomped her feet as the elevator door opened.

Eriol, on the basement, was whistling and thinking of the **IDEA # 5: **Buy a stylish hand mirror and give it to your partner as a gift. Include a card in the box saying,

"In this mirror you will see the image of the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Hope she likes it." He continued to whistle to the tune of "It ain't gonna rain no more" and walked towards his office.

"Good morning Tomoyo." An old lady had greeted her.

"Good morning, Velma. What are you holding?" She looked at the red folder.

"Please read this article for the latest wedding gown that you have made."

"What design?"

"The one that you had made for the charity event in Los Angeles."

"Okay, just leave that on my table."

The old lady left as Tomoyo started to read the article.

Versatility and ingenuity at its finest. Tomoyo Daidouji, is no doubt, one of the brilliant minds spearheading the Japan fashion industry today. Her designs are renowned and are exported to the different parts of the world. Movie stars such as Jamie Smith and Angeline McCartney have purchased and wore gowns from her fashion line. We had the chance to talk to Ms. Daidouji at the charity event in Los Angeles and she was very humble though she had achieved a lot in an early age. This lady should be the role model of the youth, for such a woman with a witty mind yet humble nature.

"Glad to know that they liked my designs." Tomoyo said as she went back to her work. But she went back reading the article again.

"Why are there letters underlined here? Let me see," She got a pen and a paper, and wrote the underlined letters.

"I love you Tomoyo."

"!" A loud roar was heard.

"My, my Tomoyo, why do you have to be so loud everyday?" Eriol asked as he entered her office."Did Idea#6 worked?" he thought.

**IDEA # 6: **Take a book that your partner is reading and using a pencil, underline letters in a section of the book she has yet to read to spell out a love letter. The underlined letters will make your partner curious and with a bit of luck she will write them down.

"What are you doing here you moron? Call that old hag and I will give her a good kick in the ass". She said furiously.

"Hey, it is not her fault. I just asked her to do it for me."

"Then, Let me kick your ass you moron!" She rose from her chair and attempted to kick him but he stopped her.

"Tomoyo, I am not in the mood to be your punching bag for this day." He sat on the chair in front of her.

"I am not either. You keep on disturbing me."

"As my CEO, it is your job to be disturbed by me."

She raised her head and looked at him with a questioning look. "Say what?"

"My CEO. Do not tell me you have forgotten that I am the Chairman of this company. I have been working overseas for almost 4 months and with just that short time, you have forgotten me?" He looked straight into her eyes.

"Of course. I have forgotten because you were not here. You are just our Chairman in the documents but never in action." She averted her look and went back on signing some documents.

The papers seemed to fly and her pens flew out of the table. He pulled her arms tightly so that she could face him.

"You have no idea what happened overseas Tomoyo, so don't you ever tell me that. Just like you, I have been and always been, working hard for this company to prosper." Eriol said with frightening voice and left her speechless.

That's it for now. I am currently working for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews **DarkScarlet96**, **shinigamiotaku, and ****Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox**. Happy reading to my subscribers and to those who had just read this story. Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. I will try to make it longer and I think I will add a little bit of tangy lemon next time. :D


	5. Tips 7 and 8

**IDEA # 7: **Have flowers delivered to your partner's workplace. She will not only enjoy the flowers but will also receive comments and attention from her office mates which will add to her enjoyment.

It was already 2 PM and Tomoyo headed straight to pre-fashion show to check on the gowns and the fashion models.

"Okay, line up girls. Let us start." Velma said as the girls started to pose in front of Tomoyo, one after the other.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tomoyo. Someone had sent this to you." A young lady whispered at her back.

Tomoyo was startled and saw that a model was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"You are scaring me, Anka. Get back to work." She commanded the girl as she got the bouquet of blue roses.

Sorry for what happened earlier.

I did not mean to act that way.

Eriol

"That jerk. As if these blue roses would have an effect on me." She muttered and had thrown the bouquet to the nearest garbage can.

She went back to her chair and watched the models when her phone started to ring.

"Tomoyo," The lady uttered with a stern voice.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Go with Eriol and visit the Yakitori factory at Shizuoka-ken. Afterwards, fly to Seoul to meet those executives for the coffee factory."

"He can do that. He is the Chairman of this company. He knows how to deal with those people."

"What is your position in this company, Tomoyo?"

"CEO."

"What does that stand for?"

"Chief Executive Officer."

"What is your main responsibility?"

"I should facilitate business outside of the company while guiding employees and other executive officers towards a central objective, and that is, be an active member of the community by increasingly providing more job opportunities and a decent work environment for research and development."

"So you should go with the Chairman and talk to the employees there. I was warned that the employees plan to go on strike."

"And why is that so? We have given them enough compensation, and even increased their wages last year."

"I have no idea too, my dear child. That is why I am sending you and Eriol to check what is happening there. Negotiate with them and make sure that everything is okay. I had already talked to Eriol and you will leave for Shizuoka-ken tomorrow morning. He will be the one to drive you there. Besides, it will just take two hours for you to get there. Go to Seoul, afterwards, and make sure that we will have business ventures with the owners of the coffee factory. "

"I have my fashion show tomorrow night. Mom, please understand."

"Tomoyo, I know that you also get tired. But this is our business. After dealing with those executives in Seoul, you can have 3 days or so for a break. Leave everything to Velma. You and I know that we can depend on her."

"Okay Mom. Take care. Enjoy your Caracas trip with Dad."

"Thanks dear. Do not be so harsh on Eriol. Bye."

Tomoyo watched the models until the end part of their ramp and gave comments. Afterwards, she asked Velma to take care for the preparations for the fashion show tomorrow.

She went to Eriol's office to talk to him about their trip, but she heard him talking to someone on the phone.

"Do everything to make that possible. I will sue you if your company will not correspond immediately." Eriol said sternly and ended the call.

"Eriol, can I talk to you?" He looked the lady in front of him and cannot help but to be mesmerized by her beauty.

"What is it? Take a seat my love."

"Did Mom inform you about our trip tomorrow?"

"Yes. Any problems with that? You seem to be perplexed."

She let out a deep sigh then continued to speak, "As you have read in the newspapers, my fashion show is scheduled for tomorrow night. It is will be a very important show Eriol. I have invited the famous designers all over the globe, young and old. So please…".

She held his hand which made him blush. "Please help me, Eriol. I know that you can deal with those workers. I just need to prepare for this show. This is my chance for my designs to be featured in Time magazine."

"Okay," She smiled like a nine year old kid which made Eriol smile as well. "However, you need to follow me to Seoul, and we must go back to Tokyo together."

"Of course. Thank you so much Eriol!" She hugged him very tight. He wanted to hug her too but suddenly she let go of him.

"I guess you are very excited about the show." He looked at her uneasily.

"Yes, definitely. Thank you again." She said and went out of his office.

"It was almost four months ago since she had hugged me like that." He thought and smiled as he signed more papers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the renowned wedding gown designer of Japan, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji! Everyone got up from their seats and gave a round of applause for the brilliant couturière." The host said as Tomoyo walked elegantly on the runway.

Tomoyo nodded and smiled graciously to the audience. Velma gave her a bouquet, and she gladly accepted it.

_Congratulations for a successful show._

_Eriol_

Tomoyo just smiled at herself and entertained the questions of the mediamen.

"Hey, Miss Tomoyo could we talk with you for a while?" a blond lady asked her.

Tomoyo looked at the lady and noticed that she has American features. Then the lady continued, showing her identification card, "I am Felicity Page from Time Magazine, and I hope we could interview you for our next issue?"

"Sure! Come with me, let us conduct the interview at my office." Tomoyo said and welcomed the interviewer.

After an hour, Tomoyo went home to prepare for her travel to Seoul. When she got home, her phone rang. It was her father.

"Otou-san, glad to hear from you! How is your trip?" she asked.

"It is fine Tomoyo but your Okaa-san is furious."

"Oh come on, is it about my fashion show? Tell her that I will be featured in the next issue of Time magazine."

Her mother grabbed the phone from her dad, and was really mad. "Young lady, what did I tell you? I told you to go with Eriol to Shizuoka-ken, and what did you just do? You left him!"

"I asked him to go to Shizuoka-ken, and we will meet later at the airport for the plane to be Seoul. "

"Did you ask Eriol on what happened today?"

"No Mom. Gomen."

"Tomoyo," she let out a sigh, "I am sorry if I am so mad awhile ago. This is the business that Eriol's family had built upon for years and we owe a lot to them. If they did not hire us, we would not have all the things that we have right now."

"I know Mom. It's just that this fashion show is so important to me."

"Fine. But please do help Eriol. He cannot make it all alone. He needs you. Only you." Her mom said as she hanged up the phone.

Twenty minutes had passed, she and Eriol met at the airport. The young lady approached the blue-haired guy, who was reading the newspaper.

"Eriol, can we go now? Sorry to keep you waiting." Tomoyo apologized, with her head bowed.

"It's fine. Come on. We need to go there soon to take a rest."

$(A/N: Sorry my dash breaks aren't working so I substituted this sign for this.)

**IDEA # 8: **While walking with your partner on a weekend getaway, pick up a smooth stone and say that you're going to keep it as a special memento of your trip. Later, have a message such as

"I Love Tomoyo"

engraved into the stone by a jeweler and give it to your partner.

"Welcome home, Madam." Akihiro greeted the couple. He was the caretaker of the Hiragizawa house in Seoul.

"Thank you Akihiro. Did you prepare my room?" Tomoyo asked the old man.

"Madam, I am sorry about that. There was a problem, the faucet was leaking and it caused the room to be flooded. But do not worry Madam, your things are safe from the flood. The bed and your pillows were included in the wrath of the faucet."

"Why didn't you call the plumber?" Eriol interrupted.

"Sorry Master, it started leaking five hours ago and the plumber had arrived just three hours ago."

"Fine. Come on Tomoyo." The young master muttered and went upstairs.

As Tomoyo went inside the room, she laid on the bed. God, how she wanted to take a rest. Her feet were sore and she badly needs sleep. Tomorrow, they have to meet the investors for the coffee product that they would want to launch. Oh, how she wish to have a weekend and just rest for a while. She placed her Blackberry phone near the lampshade.

_THUG._

Something had fallen. She looked for the object and found it. It was like a smooth stone, glittering against the light emitted by the lampshade. And it has words engraved on it, "I love Tomoyo".

"That guy, Tch." She said and just placed the stone beside the lampshade.

Eriol had just step out of the shower and to Tomoyo's surprise, he was just wearing his black boxers. She must admit, his chest is still chiseled, and his skin is still smooth. His package is -

"Wtf. What in the world I am thinking?" She thought to herself and blushed.

"Ivory, why are you blushing?" Eriol eyed on her with a smirk on his face.

"Asshole. Stop calling me ivory." She grunted and walked towards the bathroom.

After taking a bath, she combed her hair and wore her pink nightgown. She went to bed and slept on the right side of the bed. She was about to turn off the light when Eriol hugged her.

"Remove your hands from me." She ordered and tried to remove his hands. But to her dismay, his arms are powerful.

"Try to remove my hands and I will leave you alone tomorrow to deal with those investors."

"Goddamn it." She cursed and tried to sleep. She hated to deal alone with those investors for they keep on bugging you questions and at the same time have those look as if they would undress you.

Eriol, on the other hand, smiled as she let him hug her for the rest of the night. He just hope she would not feel his boner.


	6. Tips 9 and 10

Day Three

**IDEA # 9: **Drive into the country, find a grassy hill and lie with your partner and look up at the clouds.

Play the kid's game of looking for shapes in the cloud formations.

"Come on Tomoyo, look at those clouds." Eriol said as he drove his Aston Martin.

"Eriol, how I can look at those clouds when those buildings are obstracting my view?"

"You are denigrating me."

"Whatever. By the way, what happened on your meeting yesterday?"

"Well, the workers wanted to have two days rest every week. They want to propose that they should just work during Mondays to Friday."

"What? We had increased their wages to compensate to their working hours. It was a risky decision for the company but analyzing the demands of the economy today, we decided to pay them at a higher cost. And yet, they would want to have two rest days?" She frowned and browsed at her iPad.

"I asked them to limit it just to one rest day. I showed them the annual income of the company and their contribution to it. I made graphs to show how much will be lost if there is no production on a Saturday."

"What did they say?"

"Well, they agreed to lessen their wage by fifty yen. They want to ask for a rest day since they feel that they have no time for their families. So I agreed and every Sunday is their rest day."

"Good. So are you ready for this meeting?"

"I am. Let's do this."

"Welcome to Hiragizawa Company gentlemen." Tomoyo greeted the investors.

"**It is not difficult** to find good coffee in Japan. Though it has more of a reputation as a country of tea drinkers, coffee is very popular in Japan. There are many small coffee shops selling a variety of coffees and teas. Cans of coffee are also available at literally millions of vending machines all over the country. With this popularity of coffee, we want to create a new product and introduce it to Japan." Eriol said.

"We want to show other products out of coffee. Of course, we are not talking about decaffeinated coffee here. We want to make coffee face packs for women and coffee in biscuits for kids."

Everyone in the room was murmuring, showing some reluctance on Eriol's idea.

"Settle down, gentlemen. The coffee face packs will be introduced to saunas and to homemakers. We want to show them that coffee has cleansing effects for the skin and that it does not cause too much to get that younger looking skin."

"That is a good idea. How about with those kids? Aren't they too young for coffee?" A guy, with black spiky hair asked.

"Well sir, the coffee will be introduced as energy biscuits. Coffee is a stimulant but with great amounts it could be lethal. Thus, only a minimum amount will be added to the filling of the biscuit. Chocolate and milk will also be added to the filling." Eriol answered.

After a few more talks, Eriol let the investors talk to themselves and decide whether they are going to supply them with coffee or not.

"Gentlemen, so what have you decided?" A sweet looking Tomoyo asked the investors.

"Well," the guy who talked a while ago held her hand, "We will invest in your company."

Eriol twitched his eye and felt like groping the neck of the guy. "Who the hell is this fucking guy to hold Tomoyo's hand", he thought. He looked at Tomoyo and she seemed to be interested with the guy. "What in the hell is she thinking? Flirting, to get the investors' interest?" his inner self had spoken again.

"Mr. Park, I am glad to hear that you would want to partake with our product. Let us hope for the prosperity of Lucky Coffee products." Tomoyo cheered and removed her hand from his grasp.

After the meeting, a party was held at the multi-purpose room of the Hiragizawa building in Seoul. It was already afternoon and yet, everyone was still enjoying the party. Eriol looked for Tomoyo and he saw that she was still talking to Mr. Park.

"That flirtacious woman." He uttered under his breath as he was walking towards them from the buffet table.

"So Ms. Daidouji, will you consider to go out with me tomorrow? I could take you to some of the breath taking tourist spots here."

"That would be nice of you, Mr. Park." She said and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Eriol's eye did not miss it. He was already crumpling the envelope that he was about to give her. It contained a letter from him. It was **IDEA # 10: **Get a piece of paper and some crayons. Draw a bright childlike picture with a smiley sun and two stick figures holding hands. Add labels with your two names pointing to the stick figures. Write "I Love You" inside a heart. Next get a large formal envelope. Place your drawing inside and type up a formal address label of your partner's work such as:

For the immediate and urgent attention of:

Tomoyo Daidouji

Level 24

Hiragizawa Company

Seoul

Mail it to your partner so she receives it in the middle of a busy day.

But he opted not to mail it to her and give it to her instead. The current situation that he was seeing was making him furious right now. If it were not for the deal, he would just punch the guy and broke his nose. "That deal", he thought. He decided that he should just leave them alone and leave Tomoyo to him. After all, she was the one who had gotten herself to that on the first place.

It was already 8 PM when Eriol went back to their house. He just poured a whisky on his glass and sat on their bed.

Almost three hours had passed when Tomoyo got home.

"Why did you not wait for me? I had to call Akihiro to fetch me." She blurted at him.

He just looked at her and saw her cleavage. Then, he averted his look.

"Look at me Eriol. I am so tired wrapping the party up. And you, oh so might chairman, sitting here drinking that stupid whisky!" She shouted as she went inside the bathroom.

"I thought you were hanging out with Mr. Park and so I left. Why, Tomoyo, is it much fun to flirt with that guy for many hours than to be with me?" He shouted back at her. "I asked Akihiro to instruct the janitors to clean up as soon as the visitors left." He continued and poured his 4th serving of Whisky into his glass.

"You are such a jerk!" She said after changing in her nightgown and pulled his hair as she climbed up in their bed.

"That's it. I'm full of this." He whispered which caused Tomoyo to let go of his hair.

He got up from the bed.

"Hey, Eriol. I was sorry. I did not mean to shout at you. I guess I was just tired." She looked at his back apologetically and tried to reach out to him. She was about to touch his back when -

His blue eyes looked darker as he faced her. It caused Tomoyo to stay back and move backwards until she felt the headboard.

"I am sorry to have -" She tried to utter but he towered over her and had a firm grip on her hands.

"What in the hell where you doing a while ago?" He shouted at her. "You were flirting with that son of a bitch!" He exclaimed.

"I was not!" Tomoyo retorted. "And I do not belong to you, so I can do whatever that I want!"

He stopped for a moment which caused Tomoyo to gaze at him. Tomoyo's expression changed from confused to worried as Eriol breathed. She tried to remove his hands from her grip but his grip tightened.

"Eriol, what in the hell -" The young woman said but his heated kiss prevented her from doing so.

"You," he said as he teared her silky red nightgown down to her knees, "belong ," then her panties were next to emit the tearing sound, "TO ME." He said and kissed her ferociously.

"Stop, umngh…" She moaned, and tried to push him away.

"Do not act that way, Tomoyo. Do not act as if you were an innocent angel. I have seen that before," Eriol went on kissing her earlobe, then whispered, "kissed you and touched you before."

_FLASHBACK_

_Four months ago…_

"_Tomoyo, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as the naked woman pulled his last article of clothing, his boxers._

"_Oh my Eriol.." She said as she looked at his huge member._

"_All for you, love." He pushed her on her bed and started to shower her with his butterfly kisses. He proceeded to kiss her sweet lips and explored every cavern of her mouth. _

_He then nipped her neck and made sure that he marked her as his property very well. Tomoyo moaned at his every actions and rubbed her hands against his back. Eriol then proceeded to play with her well-endowed breasts. He kissed each side while his other finger played with the right nipple. _

"_Oh my Eriol. Suck my nipples. Be my baby…" She murmured as she pushed his head in the valley of her chest. The blue-haired man corresponded to her demands and sucked harder. Tomoyo moaned louder and played with his hair as he feeds on her. _

_He traveled from her chest to her belly button and planted kisses on it. He then proceeded to spread her legs and looked at her pink pussy. _

"_So you have shaven huh?" He asked her, and he girl blushed. "You are so beautiful, my ivory." He said and inserted a digit on her core. She arched her back and gripped on the sheets with her clutched hands. "You like that my love? How about this?" He said as he inserted two more digits. _

"_Nnnnghh… ooohhhh…" She moaned louder and closed her eyes. Oh, she could feel and her wetness as his digits rammed inside her. He started at a slower pace but then he increased his speed. This caused her to whimper and move her hips. He then shoved his fourth digit and she knew that was her limit. "AAAhhhhhh!" She lifted off the bed and exploded on his hands. _

_She looked at him as he licked his fingers dry. Oh, how she felt her core to be weeping again as she saw him sucking her nectars from his fingers. "We are just starting my love. How about," he paused, then moved to kiss her clitoris, "tongue-fucking?" He licked her clit and played with his tongue. Her whimpers increased in volume. Afraid for someone to hear them, she bit her bottom lip. He continued to eat her pussy. He licked her folds and his tongue darted back and forth, causing his lover sheer pleasure. _

"_Oh Eriol, I can not take it anymore…" She moaned sexily. "Please fuck me now. I want your hard member inside me." _

_He smiled at her as he positioned to get inside of her. But to his surprise, Tomoyo rose up and licked on his manhood. _

"_Naughty kitten." He muttered as she continued to treat his manhood with her lollipop licking. She licked it on its head then down to his balls. He was surprised when she enclosed his manhood with her hot mouth. He felt like he was in heaven right now and he would come if she would continue sucking him dry. He held her cheek and kissed her open-mouthed. Eriol went on top of Tomoyo and had spread her smooth legs. _

"_Ready for this, my love?" Tomoyo nodded and he took it as an affirmative sign. _

_He entered her slowly, afraid to hurt her. "Go on," Tomoyo said. "I trust you." She remarked. Eriol smiled and penetrated slowly inside her. Her nails were digging at his back making red crescent marks. "You are so fucking tight Tomoyo. Damn, I want to be inside you forever." He said as he started to slam into her. _

_The girl whimpered in pleasure and her hips started to move to their own accord. They formed a rhythm and matched every thrust. "Harder!" She pleaded and her lover granted her request. He humped her into the mattress, and quickened his pace. "Eeeeer-ii-oooll! I… am.. umngh… coo….hmming!" She said as he hit her sweet spot. "Let's come together my ivory." He said as he sweat started to form on his body. With last squeeze of Tomoyo's pussy, he came as well. _

_They slept on the bed and cuddled with each other. "You are mine." He said to her as she slept on her chest. "and you are mine too." Tomoyo said as she drifted to sleep. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"It's only me who could do that to you." He continued, and his right hand pinched her exposed pink nipples.

"Eriol, no… mmmph.." She said as she felt him mouth suckling the left mound. He kept on sucking her puckered nipples while his hands touched her curves.

Tomoyo's phone suddenly rang. She looked who was calling and it was her mom. She stood up from the bed and went near the window. However, Eriol followed her. He pushed her on the wall and licked her cheek.

"Mo—ughhmm.." She tried to answer the phone.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"It's just mmp.., " she bit her lip to prevent from moaning as Eriol cupped her buttock and teased her vagina. "It's just Hauuuugghhtt." Tomoyo continued as she felt him biting her nipples and squeezing her butt.

"Well, I have heard that you had closed the deal. Congratulations to -" her mom stopped as she heard licking sounds on the other line. "Are you licking something?" Her mother asked her.

"Nnnooo-" Eriol started to lick her folds and played with her clit.

"Honey, can I talk to Eriol?"

Tomoyo grabbed a handful of Eriol's hair and gave the phone to him. The lady on the other line heard more of the licking sounds.

"Eriol, is Tomoyo fine?"

"Yes, Hanna-san. We are just eating, Ice, " he looked at Tomoyo and inserted four digits all at once, "SCREAM." He smirked as the lady bit her finger to prevent herself from screaming.

"Well, good job guys. I will give you a call soon." Tomoyo's mom said and hanged up on Eriol.

"Where were we, my ivory?" Eriol glinted and positioned Tomoyo to face the wall. He bent down to kiss the junction between her neck and her shoulder. Tomoyo shivered with his open-mouthed kiss which caused her to bend slightly against him. Friction was created between her butt and his groin, which made the young Master to growl.

"You are such a tease, Tomoyo." He groped on her right breast and the flesh was overflowing in his hand. His left hand reached for her core, feeling her wetness.

"Oh, you are so excited for me my love. How about I punish you for being such a flirt?" He whispered in her ear as pushed his two digits inside. "I was…not..unnnhh!" Tomoyo screamed as he fingered her faster.

"No man shall be allowed to touch you, or even hold you. Or else…" He warned her as he swiftly put the condom on his member. Tomoyo waited for his warning as she tried to regain her breathing. "Or else… I'd tear," he entered her core making Tomoyo clung to the wall for support, "him", his thrusts getting deeper, "apart". With that said, he raised her right leg and fucked her ruthlessly.

Tomoyo continued to scream in the carnal pleasure that he was giving her.

"Harder, please.. harder!"

"You want me to fuck you more, my love?"

"AAhhh! Yes.. oh god yes!"

"Then tell me who owns you." Eriol stopped, waiting for Tomoyo to say it.

"I am yours Eriol.. Yours alone.." She whimpered as she felt his hands caressing her inner thighs.

"Glad that you know that my love. Cause I think you are forgetting that." He plunged in hard, all the way to the very end. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! " Tomoyo screamed at his huge member, overwhelming her wetness.

"AH! AH! Errio-" Her screams echoed across the room. He humped her fiercely. The sound of their bodies slapping against each other made her core wetter than ever. "ERRIOOOOOLLL! AHHH!AH!" She came causing a tight squeeze in his penis. He swiftly turned Tomoyo to face him.

"Suck it." He pointed at his engorged manhood. Tomoyo looked at his member and removed the condom. She licked it from its head down to his balls, then back again.

"Suck harder." He commanded to which she responded very quickly. Her moist, hot mouth sucked his manhood which emitted a moan from Eriol. She continued to suck him and touch his balls. With her tongue, she teased him as she licked its head.

"I'm coming!" He growled and thick rivulets of cream splashed across Tomoyo's face. She licked his member dry then proceeded to wipe her face. Tomoyo began sucking the cream that had stayed on her fingers. Eriol looked at her with his blue eyes, darker than ever.

He carried her to their bed and hugged her.

"Will you ever flirt with anyone again?" he asked her.

"I was not flirting." She said groggily as her mind started to drift to dreamland.

"Whatever. I love you." He said as he stroked her hair. However, she did not reply. He looked at her, and noticed that she had already slept. He just smiled and cuddled her naked body.

^_^ Please review! Thanks for those who continue to support my story. 


End file.
